The present invention relates generally to speakers and, more specifically, to speakers with replaceable cone assemblies.
Although modem automotive speakers are relatively durable and sturdy, damage or malfunction still occurs from time to time. Subwoofers, with their long cone and coil excursions, are the most likely to experience problems. In the great majority of cases, it is the cone or coil assembly where the defect or damage occurs.
When repairing or rebuilding a speaker, the correct positioning of the replacement coil and former relative to the pole piece is critical to the ultimate performance of the repaired speaker. Because this alignment is particularly exacting, repair of speakers usually requires the return of the entire speaker to the manufacturer or dealer, where the speaker is disassembled and rebuilt, or simply replaced. This is expensive and time-consuming, compared to repair in the field. The weight of the larger subwoofers, in particular, makes shipping charges significant.
Recently, attempts have been made to provide automotive speakers with replaceable cone and coil assemblies making possible on-site repair. However, there remains a need for a speaker system with a replaceable cone assembly in which the correct alignment of the coil and former on the pole is facilitated. In addition, there remains a need for a system wherein the heavy motor and main basket need not be removed from the vehicle in order to repair or replace the cone or coil components. Still further, there is a need for a speaker system with improved heat sinking capacity in the pole. These and other advantages are provided by the speaker of the present invention.
The present invention comprises a speaker. The speaker comprises a motor assembly and a cone assembly. The motor assembly includes a motor basket having a front and a rear. The front of the motor basket has a frontal opening, and the motor basket defines a cone assembly receiving space. The motor assembly also includes a magnetically and thermally conductive pole fixed at the rear of the motor basket. The pole has a front end and a rear end. A magnet surrounds at least a portion of the pole.
The cone assembly is removably mountable in the motor basket and comprises a cone basket having a frontal opening and a cone. The cone has a central portion and a peripheral edge, the peripheral edge being supported in the frontal opening of the cone basket for axial movement. The cone assembly further comprises a coil assembly including a former and a coil. The former has a linking portion and a coil portion. The linking portion of the former is linked to the central portion of the cone to drive its axial movement. The coil portion of the former is sized and positioned to be receivable over the front end of the pole when the cone assembly is mounted in the motor assembly. The coil winding is on the coil portion of the former. Means is included for connecting the coil to an electrical source. When the cone assembly is mounted in the motor assembly, the coil portion of the former is operatively supported over the pole near the magnet so that energizing the coil will cause reciprocating motion of the former and the cone to which it is linked.
Still further, the present invention includes a speaker comprising a frame with a front and a rear. The front of the frame defines a frontal opening. Also included is a cone having a central portion and a peripheral edge, the peripheral edge being supported in the frontal opening of the frame for axial movement. The speaker further comprises a coil assembly including a former and coil. The former has a linking portion and a coil portion, and the linking portion of the former is linked to the central portion of the cone to drive its axial movement. The coil winding is supported on the coil portion of the former, and means is provided for connecting the coil to an electrical source.
The speaker further comprises a magnetically and thermally conductive pole fixed at the rear of the frame. The pole has a front end and a rear end, the front end being operatively received inside the rear portion of the former of the coil assembly. A magnet surrounds at least a portion of the pole so that energizing the coil will cause reciprocating motion of the former and the cone to which it is linked.
The pole comprises an elongate body defined by a sidewall forming a primary vent passage extending from a blind end near the front end of the pole to a rear opening at the rear end of the pole. The sidewall of the pole body further defines at least one secondary vent passage through the side wall extending from an opening at the front end of the pole a distance toward the rear end of the pole and communicating with the primary vent passage.